Little Song Bird: I Love You
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: A sequel to my Little Song Bird FF! When Arthur wants Francis to watch him sing will it mean that Francis can finally show him how much he cares or will the little song bird break? FrUk! Angst! Maybe slight OC?


Days after that I noticed that the song bird seemed more determined. He hung out with the man that made him smile less and seemed to fight with him more.

I also noticed that he seemed to be moving close to me and my friends. He even would sit with us at lunch from time to time and talk to Antonio about music.

I wanted to talk to him.

I wanted to take a risk.

And sadly my friends could see that.

* * *

><p>One day at lunch it became their mission to start something between me and the little bird.<p>

Gilbert looked at me for a moment before smirking and turning to the little bird, "You know Arthur, Francis really likes people who can sing."

I wanted to hit my Prussian friend so hard at that very moment, but when I saw the little bird's cheeks turn a soft red at the comment I mentally thanked him. I picked up on the comment, "It's true, I do enjoy the company of someone who can sing."

I was trying to come off flirty, but I think he took it a different way because his eyebrows, which I forgot to mention are very thick, pushed together, "Anyone can sing, it just depends on what they sing about." He took a sip of his drink and put it down, "I think when someone sings something from their heart it is then that it is beautiful."

"F-Francis thinks that too," said Antonio trying to cover for me, "d-don't you Francis?"

"But of course!" I felt a little brave so I let my face rest against my hand and looked at him with a soft expression, "You know cheri, I have heard you sing before."

I expected him to snap and me and call me a stalker, but his eyebrows relaxed and his face seemed to change, "You have?"

Both Antonio and Gilbert froze some at the action as did I. Arthur seemed to grow more curious, "What songs have you heard me sing?" When I didn't answer he grew annoyed, "Answer me frog!"

"B-boats and Birds."

The truth was that I had heard him sing way more than just that song. I had heard and watch him sing many songs about love. Many of the songs he would cry after it was over and I would just walk away.

But how could I tell him that?

There was silence for a really long time. Arthur just stared at me for a moment until his eyes seemed to sadden, "Oh….you heard me sing about him." I flinched at the hurt expression and felt my heart grip itself.

This is the face that I hated him to have.

I wanted to be smiling.

I wanted him to laugh.

I didn't want him to look broken, beaten, lost.

I never wanted to make him sad like the other person did to him.

"Then I want you to hear me sing again." The comment snapped me from the pain and I looked at him confused, "Again?" He nodded, "Later today…. I am going to sing again." He started to play with a few strains of his hair causing him to give off a bashful look, "I-it's not because I want you there, b-but because you should hear me something more powerful and not….."

"He'll be there," said Antonio and Gilbert for me. They were both nudging me and grinning but I was spaced out and my heart was pounding hard in my ears. Thankfully, the bell started to ring telling all of us that it was time to go back to class.

Arthur left first saying something along the lines of 'Don't be late frog', but I couldn't hear him. My heart just grew louder and louder in my ears as my mind ran a mile a minute.

'_I'm going to watch the little bird sing…and he's going to see.' _

I only let out a little squeak as Antonio and Gilbert helped me to class.

* * *

><p>I remember Antonio and Gilbert kept giving me a peep talk about how I should play it cool and just relax, but how could I do such a thing? I gripped my hands slightly and took a few quick breaths before walking into the auditorium.<p>

Arthur was on the stage talking to some guy who was sitting at a full white piano. He was pointing to his microphone and looked very serious about whatever they were talking about. I cleared my voice to show I was there and he turned around surprised a moment before losing that surprise and showing a calm face, "Oh you're here."

He pointed to a seat in the front row, "You can sit there." He turned his attention back to the man, "You don't mind do you Roderich?"

"Not at all."

When I took my seat I saw Arthur showed a slight smile of thanks to him and went to the microphone tapping it slight, "Check check, one two three, is the bloody thing working?" When it let out a slight eco he gripped the microphone out of its holder, "Today I am going to be singing the song, Jaw of Hearts. It is dedicated to someone that I must break away from."

He nodded at Roderich who nodded back and let his fingers run along the keys.

My eyes widen.

* * *

><p><em>No, I can't take one more step towards you<em>_  
><em>_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
><em>_you lost the love I loved the most._

I watched his eyes soften with meaning as the piano matched his voice carefully with new found strength.

_I learned to live, half alive__  
><em>_and now you want me one more time_

He looked passed me and out into the audience of empty seats as the piano slowed down again, but the feeling of his voice grew stronger.

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?_

His voice just kept growing stronger and stronger with the piano slowly growing with him in a flow of sound.

_I hear you're asking all around__  
><em>_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong__  
><em>_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive__  
><em>_And now you want me one more time_

The piano grew slightly louder as I heard Arthur's voice shake slightly. He was trying to push back the sadness, the tears.

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?_

The tears were threating to flow over as his emerald eyes sparkled, but he kept going.

_It took so long just to feel alright__  
><em>_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
><em>_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
><em>_'Cause you broke all your promises__  
><em>

_And now you're back__  
><em>_You don't get to get me back_

He sang into the microphone and closed his eyes tight as he let the tears flow. He looked beautiful, but more than that, he looked strong again.

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_Don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_Don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all_

He opened his eyes and looked at me with eyes that held strength, yet they held something else, something he didn't understand.

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?_

The tears started up again, but this time it was a river of emotions flowing from his eyes.

_Who do you think you are?_

The piano stopped and Arthur slammed the microphone down and jumped from the stage running to the door with his tears flowing hard down his cheeks. "Arthur!" I stood from my seat, and for the first time, I chased after the little song bird.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, please stop!" I gripped his right wrist causing him to stop as our breaths came out in soft gasps for air. "I'm sorry…you saw me cry like this before haven't you?" His voice was cracking still and his body was shaking, "I realized I c-can't let him control me anymore."<p>

He turned to me and I saw that beautiful face soaked with tears. He looked weak, broken, but his eyes were still showed strength, "I couldn't let him control me anymore, because I had fallen in love again."

He looked down, "I always knew you were watching me the whole time, every time I would sing you would be off to the side watching me." I saw the tears fall faster and sit the ground, "But you never would come to me, you just watched!"

His body started up shaking again as the soft cries turned into sobs. I let him cry, I wanted him to get it all out. I didn't want any past emotions to hold his heart back; I needed him to let it all flow out until all the pain was gone.

Once the tears had stopped and turned to dry hiccups I released his wrist, cupped his wet cheek softly, and lifted his face slightly so I could look into his eyes. "I wanted to," I looked deep into his emerald eyes, "I wanted to follow you and embrace you so strongly you would forget about him."

I released his cheek and pulled him into a tight hug, "I want to protect you….I want to love you." I felt his arms wrap around my neck and grip me into the hug as his wet face rest between my shoulder and neck, "I love you Arthur."

He started to sob again, but I smiled as I held him in that hug. We didn't move from one another for a long time, but before we did, he called me and git and said, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So by popular demand here is the sequel to Little Song Bird!<strong>

**I really hope you guys like it! **


End file.
